


Something You Love

by recollections



Series: 30 Day Creative Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Only if you squint though - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian-centric, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recollections/pseuds/recollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our lives, there has to be at least one thing we loved and love. the feeling is nothing distant to us; an innate feeling that we can feel when the situation strikes. there are times when without our knowledge, our emotions fester and eventually turned to love. It is no different for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something You Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written fanfics. So I really am out of the loop as to what is happening and all. However, I do hope that you'll like what I've written! :)

Day 1 - Something you love ♥ + [prompt](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/5652418031/30-day-creative-writing-challenge)  


* * *

 

In our lives, there has to be at least one thing we loved and love. The feeling is nothing distant to us; an innate feeling that we can feel when the situation strikes. There are times when without our knowledge, our emotions fester and eventually turned to love.

Sebastian loves many things and many people. from the season of fall to the neighborhood kitten that found its way to his apartment, or to the bookstore round the corner off the street to the cafe next to it where every barista knows his order. His friends, his family, his apartment. 

But when you ask him what is that one thing he love, the immediate thought would be the one who waits for him to return home every day. His  _ **mo chuisle**_.

Call him a romantic but there has never been a day where he could not feel his love growing more and more for the other. It has been four years since they went official; four years that was filled with happiness, pain, fights, joy, peace and love. There were times when the end of the stormy season was in no sight but they made it through. All their little arguments, their major breaks from each other only served to strengthen the bond between them.

Oh and those bright blue eyes that light up every time they see him. And how they darken with lust or how they seem to flash when the younger was filled with rage. Even though the other would deny vehemently to the next fact, it doesn’t make it less true. Sebastian knows his lover well; how every twitch of facial expression would speak their own language, all leading to how the other was feeling at that moment. His lover would like to say nothing of them is an open book but that is how well Sebastian know his  _mo chuisle_. Voice as soothing as a harp, humor as witty as how he likes it, laughter that would echo through the surroundings and lighting the visage he loves so much. It is a sound that he will never get sick of. 

Or how about the ebony hair that sits upon the top of their heads, each strand of hair falling into place. no matter how neat or messy (as how the younger always complained) the hairstyle was, each lock of hair framed that cherub visage in the best way possible. There was nothing that he wanted to change in the other. Or consider this: every time they kiss, Sebastian would either have to bend down to accommodate the height of his lover or better, the other leaning up and often on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. Or those times when he had to wrap his arms around the raven’s neck just so as to steady himself. 

Sebastian just could not get enough of his lover. 

Maybe he might be rambling, listing off everything he loves about the younger. But the point remains. Ciel Phantomhive might be cold and distant to the world but oh so loving and affectionate before him. there is nothing Sebastian would want to change between them.

* * *

 The challenge came from tumblr and so why not challenge myself into writing something short every day? Find me on [tumblr](ofsoliitary.tumblr.com)!


End file.
